


Your Love Was The Death of My Duty

by TacoTribe



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Season/Series 01, Servant Dany, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2020-10-28 13:23:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20779289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TacoTribe/pseuds/TacoTribe
Summary: The last Targaryens died with Rhaegar on the Trident and Rhaella on Dragonstone. That’s what all the tales and songs say. The seven kingdoms are free from the wrath of the Targaryen madness. Well the tales and songs are wrong. The last ember of the once raging fire continues to live within Westeros. Daenerys Targaryen has survived all these years hiding in plain sight, moving from village to village working to survive. Her journey brings her to Winterfell where a certain raven haired, grey eyed bastard boy captures her interest. She was content with simply surviving, but now she can’t help but wonder what else she could have for her life.





	1. I

_ The Lonely Princess _

Was Daenerys Targaryen a happy girl? She tried not to ask herself this question, but sometimes she just couldn’t help it. It was a question that would end up causing more harm than good the more she would think on it. She never really had any real friends throughout her life. She had always been careful not to get attached to anyone lest she ends up revealing too much and losing her head for it. She longed for the family she never got to have; the closest she got to it was Ser Willem Darry, but he too had been gone for years. 

He had managed to teach her how to survive by avoiding any unnecessary attention. For years she had been keeping her hair a modest colour of brown and assuming the simple name of ‘Dany’. Ser Darry initially decided to have her flee to Essos, but simple mistakes and rousing attention made obtaining passage across the narrow sea a dangerous goal. So Daenerys has grown up moving all across the country, never staying in one place for too long.

Now, going on a fortnight, she finds herself working in the great northern castle of Winterfell, home to the ancient house Stark. 

“Dany you’ve been workin’ tirelessly the whole day. Go find your bed and get yourself some rest girl.”

Wylla, one of the older servants in the castle, had always shown Daenerys respect and kindness since she arrived at Winterfell. Wylla had helped Dany settle into her new role in the castle, making sure she knew her way around the grounds and her own responsibilities. While Dany was well accustomed to being a servant due to her lifestyle, she chose to accept all the help anyway just to be safe.

Dany ceased her scrubbing of some spilled ale and looked to the woman. “Thank you Wylla. I’d hate to leave early but I really think I might’ve pushed myself a little too hard these past few days.”

“You’re damn right, now go on and get gone before I change my mind.”

_ Gods, I need some rest. _

Daenerys had just finished cleaning the hall after a quite impressive feast and was on her way back to her room when she heard some smacking noises and grunts coming from the yard. Although her aching limbs and tired eyes were all but begging her to seek her bed, she found herself quite curious what someone could be doing in the yard at this late hour.

Upon rounding a corner, she finds the object of her curiosity. A boy who can’t be much older than herself attacking a practice dummy quite relentlessly with his sword. Daenerys has never been an adept fighter by any means, but from what she can see, he seems to be quick on his feet and able to put some considerable strength behind his strikes. 

She doesn’t know why she decides to give the unknowing boy an audience, but she watches him for a few minutes before he stops, and turns allowing Daenerys to see his face.

_ Seven heavens! He’s beautiful - no, that’s not the right word to describe a boy - handsome? No that doesn’t do him justice, he is most definitely beautiful. _

Before her was a young man with the prettiest raven hair she has ever seen and an absolutely stunning face, which must have been painstakingly crafted by all the gods to deliver what she can only call is perfection. Gazing lower she can’t help but also notice that, although covered under far too many layers for her liking, seems to be a rather powerful body.

Dany finds it curious that she has never noticed such beauty roaming the castle before. She has never seen him during feasts or when the Starks hold court.

She stands in the yard for what feels like hours gazing upon the gorgeous stranger before he disappears all to soon leaving an awestruck Daenerys with her mouth agape and staring stupidly at where she last saw him. 

_ He cannot be real, surely he was just a product of my own imagination. _

When she manages to collect herself, Daenerys resumes her walk to her room, feeling far more awake then she was mere minutes ago. Once she lays upon her bed, she falls asleep with dreams of a house with a red door, a lemon tree, and a pretty northerner.

-

He wouldn’t leave her thoughts.

It had been two days since she saw him and that damn northerner could not seem to escape her mind. She had kept her eyes peeled for any sign of him, but much to her disappointment, she could not find him again. The more time that passed, the more convinced she was that he was in fact a dreamy creation of her own. 

Deciding she felt like spending her break outside breathing fresh air, Dany walked out into the yard, hoping to perhaps get some free entertainment in the form of the men sparring. She found a good spot leaning against some fencing giving her a good view of the yard and the training men and boys. She always did enjoy watching the spars. They helped to provide the excitement that was lacking in the life of a mere servant girl. She was watching for a few minutes when a group of people entering the yard caught her attention. She immediately noticed Robb Stark, with his handsome Auburn curls and strong jaw. He certainly was an attractive one, but he wasn’t her mystery man. To Robb’s side she spotted Theon Greyjoy. While she hadn’t had much experience with the ward, she had noticed that he seemed rather cocky and annoying. Following close behind them was a face she could never miss. The stranger was there. The two grabbed wooden practice swords while the ward opted to just watch instead. 

Daenerys couldn’t help the strange feeling she had coursing through her body as she watched the two clash. The way he moved seemed to transform the duel into a work of art. She gazed on wistfully as she watched her man move.

_ Her man? Don’t get ahead of yourself Dany. _

“If only.” Daenerys sighed to herself.

_ To the hells with it, I’ll allow myself this one fantasy. _

She kept on watching HER man move about their ‘arena’ with the grace of a practiced fighter. However, her view was interrupted as a crowd slowly grew to watch the boys duel. 

She overheard some talk amongst the crowd which caught her attention.

“Those boys can fight, that much is for certain.” One viewer stated.

Another spoke up then. “Robb is growing into quite the skilled warrior eh?”

“Aye, that he is, but Jon seems to be fairing just as well.”

_ Jon! His name is Jon! _

“The bastard? Perhaps but I’m sure Robb has this duel.”

_ Bastard? Jon… Gods! _

It was then that Daenerys discovered who her mystery man really was: Jon Snow, Bastard of Winterfell. Daenerys found herself feeling strangely put down by the newfound knowledge. Not because he was a bastard, she always did hate the treatment they received for something that was out of their control, but because he was the son of Eddard Stark. If Dany thought any chance she had - not that she would have taken it - was there, then this snuffed out the last of her hopes.

This would not stop her from admiring him whenever she got the chance to however, and seeing as she could not see Jon, she decided to move closer to the action. A sort of half circle of viewers had formed around the boys and she managed to squeeze to the front thanks to her more petite frame. 

From this new distance she could take in more of the details of her northerner. Wearing just a tunic and some simple leather pants, she could clearly make out his impressive form, and she noticed her mouth seemed to water. 

Jon seemed to finally notice that they had drawn quite the crowd and it almost looked as though he was slowing down and letting Robb get some more successful hits in. _ Was he letting him win? _

Sure enough, Robb soon disarmed Jon therefore ending the spar. Some of the men watching gave a few cheers and congratulations to Robb for his victory. Daenerys was just left confused and rather disappointed. 

After watching a few more spars and realizing that her break would be over soon, Dany began to head back, only half paying attention to where she was going when she turned a corner and collided with hard body nearly knocking her over if it wasn’t for the strong hands enveloping her waist and catching her. This left Dany startled but she swore her heart completely stopped when she looked up and saw that it was Jon. 

For a few seconds neither spoke a word, just gazing into each other's eyes. 

“I’m terribly sorry my lady, I wasn’t lookin’. Are you alright?” Jon Spoke softly, breaking her daze.

“I-I… yes. I’m fine my lord.” She managed to stutter out.

“Jon, just call me Jon.” 

“Okay Jon.”

Once again the two just stood there staring at each other for what Dany could only assume was a few hours. Before Jon spoke up again.

“What about you?”

This caught Dany off guard. “What?”

“Your name, if you don’t mind me askin’?”

_ Of course you absolute idiot. _ “D-Dany. My name is Dany.”

“Well Dany I could walk you back to wherever you were headed… I-If that’s okay with you?”

The thought of spending more time with Jon made her both completely giddy, yet somehow absolutely terrified at the same time. She knew she would just manage to ruin things between them by saying something stupid about how perfect he was.

“Yes, that I would like that.” _ Not so bad so far. _

They began to walk side by side back towards the castle while an awkward silence was immediately present.

Jon eventually broke the silence. “How long have you been here in Winterfell Dany?”

“Just over a fortnight now, why?”

Jon didn’t seem like he was prepared to answer that question. “Oh I just don’t remember seeing you around before, I would definitely remember you.”

This made Dany curious. “You would remember me? Why is that?”

This too seemed to catch Jon and she noticed his face start to turn a deep shade of red. “O-oh, umm, I-uh, y-you are just very pretty is all.”

_ Oh gods, oh dear gods. _

“Oh… Thank you Jon.” She wished she had the courage to tell him just how absolutely edible he looked, but she found herself at a loss for words.

Thankfully, and sadly, It would seem as though her time with him was at an end as they made it back inside.

She gave him a warm smile. “Thank you for escorting me Jon.” 

“Of course Dany, it was a pleasure. Well I hope I’ll see you around some more.”

And with that, he walked off. Dany couldn’t help watching him go. She had never felt this way in her entire life. It was as if she were flying on atop a dragon like her ancestors of old. For the rest of the day, she couldn’t wipe the stupid smile that plastered her face thinking of a sweet boy.


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon is left stunned after meeting what must be the most beautiful creature in the world.

_ The Bastard of Winterfell _

Jon Snow is a fucking idiot.

_ ‘I would definitely remember you.’ _ As soon as the words left his mouth, he had the sudden urge to plant the hilt of his sword in the ground and throw himself upon it. To make matters worse, he called her pretty right after. PRETTY! _ Thank the gods Robb wasn’t there. _ Benjen could not come soon enough to take him away from Winterfell and deliver him to the wall where he would never have to worry about abrupt urges to end his life after making a fool of himself. 

He just couldn’t believe how utterly breathtaking the girl was. But it was her eyes that held most of his attention, they were the most beautiful violet he had ever seen. It took every fibre of his will to keep himself from turning back to get another look at her. How had he never seen her before? She must be new to Winterfell surely.

After going about his average day, Jon decided to take his mind off of Dany by going to see his family, hopefully his sister. After looking around for a bit, he managed to spot Lord Stark attempting to teach Bran how to wield a bow while Arya watched on closeby.

He chose to speak with Arya and watch Bran try to hit his targets.

“Well, how is he then?”

Arya spun around to see her brother standing right behind her. “He’s okay I guess… but I know if father would just let me have a go, Bran would have no chance against me!”

This made him chuckle softly. “Oh I’m sure that target would be filled with your arrows by now girly.”

That word always made her lose it. “Stop calling me that! I’m no girl!”

“Then what would you be then, hm?”

She tried to make herself as tall as possible then. “Only the fiercest warrior that the north has ever seen!”

“Aye, I have no argument there.”

This seemed to calm her down, with a wide smile falling upon her small face.

“So how did your spar with Robb go then?”

“It was close, but Robb was better today.”

“You let him win didn’t you?”

“Of course not,” he scoffed, “Robb is truly quite skilled with a blade.” 

“But you’re better.”

“Enough of this Arya, I don’t want to talk about it.”

“It’s not a bad thing to win Jon, you beat yourself up too much.”

He wanted to agree with that, but didn’t he have to? A bastard can’t go around beating the heir to Winterfell.

Just then Lord Stark and Bran came over to the two of them. “Children, make your way over to the hall when you can. Supper will be served soon.” With that Ned left them to it.

“Come on then Arya, if you truly want to be a real warrior then you have to get some food in your tiny belly.”

“You’re not exactly the mountain either brother!” This got a laugh from him.

They made their way into the hall and sure enough food was being laid out among the tables. Jon said his goodbyes to Arya while he left to go sit in the corner. He was a quiet, more reserved person, so sitting all on his lonesome was not all that unwelcome to him. He couldn’t help feeling a little sad that he couldn’t eat with his family though. 

He planted himself on the bench with his back to the wall, giving him a good view of the rest of the hall. He tried to eat his food as quickly as possible so he could go back out into the yard to get some more practice with his sword, but then he saw Dany and suddenly eating was the least of his worries. 

_ It’s not fair, no one has any right looking like that. _

Jon continued to watch her until she disappeared back to the kitchens to go grab some more food. When Jon refocused, he saw Robb was now staring at him with a smirk on his face. _ No, please, please tell me I haven’t been caught. _

He forced himself to break eye contact with his brother, but that only brought his attention back to the beautiful servant. The servant who was now standing in front of his table, staring right back at him. 

She was the first to speak. “Hello Jon.”

It took him longer than it should have to force his brain to work again. “H-hello Dany. How are you?”

“I’m doing fine today, how about you?”

“I’ve been good… Did you want to sit down?.”

When she didn’t immediately respond he was quick to justify himself. “I-I just thought that maybe we could, you know, talk for a bit… I mean if you don’t have to go back to work or anything.”

Now she gave him a bright smile which caused his insides to flutter and then took a seat across from him. “I think there’s enough food sitting on these tables right now.”

_ Okay here we go Jon, don’t mess this up. _

“So Dany, how has the north been treating you then?” _ That seems good enough right? _

“It’s cold, I don’t think I was built for the north, even in summer.”

“Aye, it’s not for everyone, but it’s home for me. I’m sure you’ll get used to it soon.”

She seemed to take on a strange face once he finished, one he thought was filled with longing.

“I wish I could say the same, but I just haven’t felt like I belong anywhere just yet.”

“So you’re a traveller then.” This would explain the earlier look when he mentioned his home.

“Something like that.” Curious, he would leave that for another time. “Still looking for a place that could truly be my own I guess.”

Seeing her mood start to drop, Jon quickly thought of something to lighten her up with. “Who are you here with then? Surely you’re not on your own.” However, this just seemed to be another step in the wrong direction. _ Gods, you truly are a hopeless fool Jon Snow. _

She hesitated for a second before responding. “It’s just been me for a while now actually. What about you, shouldn’t you be with your family up there?”

Now it was his turn to go melancholic. “Not exactly welcome up there, being a bastard and all.”

“It’s not fair.” She stated strongly.

“Now you just sound like my sister.”

“I’m serious Jon, you shouldn’t be forced to sit by yourself when you could be with your siblings.”

“I’m with them more than enough during the day, I can handle eating on my own each night. Besides, at this point I think I’m growing more comfortable on my own.”

“You shouldn’t have to. What about some of the non-Stark people around here, why don’t you eat with them?”

“I think that’s got something to do with my birth as well to be honest.”

She huffed and gave a determined face. “Well that won’t do, I’m going to change that.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean you and I could be friends, I’ll eat with you if no one else wants to.”

Jon couldn’t stop the huge smile growing on his face. “I would like that very much Dany. Have you eaten anything yet?”

“Not yet, I was about to grab some food from the kitchens before I sat down.”

“Well that won’t do, I’m going to change that.” Jon said, which immediately brought a smile upon Dany’s lips. “Come on then, to the kitchens.”

They both rose from the table and made their way out of the hall, but not without Jon seeing Robb looking at him again with that damned stupid smirk. _ I’m not going to enjoy my next meeting with you brother. _

* * *

The pair had finished eating outside and had been talking together for what felt like minutes, but they knew to be hours. Sharing plenty of laughs and smiles.

Jon had never felt like this around anyone before. She was surprisingly easy to talk to once his nerves settled and he wasn’t acting like a green boy who had seen a girl for the first time. Although, he knew that was what he really was. He’s noticed girls before of course, and he’s not stupid enough to claim that there aren’t any pretty ones out there. He would be envious of Robb or even Theon when he would see them with a girl on their arm. His bastardy was always a good enough reason for them to keep away. It had never truly bothered him, he accepted quite quickly growing up that he was never meant to find love. But all that was before he had talked to Dany. She seemed to get him, and he didn’t have to pretend around her either. She almost made him forget that he was a bastard. Almost.

The hour was late and Jon started to notice that Dany was growing tired. “Alright, we better be findin’ our beds before we collapse right here on the dirt.”

“I can’t see how that would really be a bad thing. But you’re right I suppose.” She sighed.

“Come on I’ll walk you back.”

He let her lead him back to her quarters in a comfortable silence. Stopping outside the building to the servant’s rooms.

“Thank you for your company Jon, I truly enjoyed myself tonight.”

“Nonsense, I’m just thankful you put up with me.”

She went to leave but stopped before turning back towards him, seemingly making a choice in that pretty head of hers.

Then the greatest thing to ever happen to Jon occurred. Dany laid a quick peck on his cheek before bidding an awestruck boy goodnight.

_ Gods… just… gods. _

Just stood completely still outside.

_ Okay Jon just breathe. _

He didn’t.

_ Jon, if you don’t get some air now you’ll never see her again! _

Finally he managed to draw air into his lungs, gasping and looking quite pathetic he assumed, and then it was as if the night sky was filled with the most tremendous colours and Jon was fed pure happiness. Another one of those stupid grins made its way onto his face before he turned around and it was instantly gone. _ Robb. _He reluctantly marched his way over to his brother, dreading every second he was about to spend in his presence. 

“Robb”

“Jon... well then, who was that?”

He gave a low grumble before answering. “Her name is Dany.”

Robb gave a sly grin and Jon had to try his hardest not to knock it right off.

“I want every detail brother.”

“Well then I’m afraid you’ll be quite disappointed.”

“I understand, I was expecting that, just had to try. But I wouldn’t be a good older brother if I didn’t tell you everything I have learned about women in my time. Come along Jon.”

Jon sighed before following Robb back into the castle.

* * *

Robb Stark is a fucking idiot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed Jon's POV. As you can see, he still has quite the journey ahead of him, but he may know a few things by the end.


	3. III

_ The Lonely Princess _

  
  


After Daenerys said goodnight to Jon she couldn’t seem to settle down. 

_ Gods what have I done! It must have been the Targaryen madness acting up. _

Her bold decision to give him a kiss on the cheek left her excited and terrified. It seemed like such a good idea in the moment, and it felt good to put her lips on Jon Snow, that much is certain. But what if he doesn’t feel the same way? _ He called me pretty, surely he must like me. _

“Which boy was it then?”

Startled, Daenerys turned to see Wylla wide awake in her doorway.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, there’s no boy.”

“Don’t lie to me, I was a girl once too, I know how you think, and your behaviour reeks of whoever he is.”

Knowing Wylla, Dany decided to give it up before she entered an unwinnable battle. “I think I overstepped, took things too far.”

“What’d you do then?”

“I kissed him.”

“Tongue then?”

“What! I- no of course not, it was just on the cheek!”

This made the older servant break out into laughter. “You’re this worked up over a peck on the side of his face?”

“You should see his face.” She muttered under her breath.

“Well who is he?”

“Jon Snow.” She spoke, once again barely above a whisper.

“The bastard eh? He’s a pretty one.”

Dany sighed dreamily. “That he is.”

“Well you’re overreactin’ dear. It’s just a kiss on the cheek, you didn’t exactly grab his jewels.”

“WYLLA!”

“Okay, okay. All I’m sayin’ is you have nothing to worry about, he probably didn’t even think on it after anyway. So what are your plans with him?”

“Well… I don’t know, I like him, and what girl wouldn’t want to call him theirs?”

“Nearly all of them. They may look, and believe me they do, but they’ll never want more than maybe a quick fuck.” She stated flatly.

“What? Why?”  
  


“Dany, he’s a bastard.”

“Well it’s not fair, and who his mother is doesn’t bother me.”

“Aye, good for you then, very little actual competition for that one.”

Dany gave a half satisfied, half angered huff.

“You’re a gorgeous young lass, if he doesn’t want you, he likes men.”

_ I hope not. _

“Thank you Wylla.”

“Yeah, yeah, now get in your bed.”

When Dany got under the furs, she was left feeling much better about her decision in the moment.

\--

Dany awoke feeling surprisingly well rested and ready to take on her day. She quickly got dressed and left to go see what needed to be done. She took all of five steps out of the door before she saw him, causing her to freeze on the spot and any previous confidence to disappear. He was preparing his horse for a ride with Lord Stark, his brothers and a few other Stark men. Before she had a chance to walk off, he turned and caught her staring and gave her a bright smile, to which she returned easily despite her insides seemingly eliminating themselves. She mustered up all of her courage and made her way over to where he was standing. 

“Good morning Jon.” She greeted, while trying to sound completely normal.

“Mornin’ Dany.”

“Where are you going?”

“We’ve got word of a night’s watch deserter caught near our lands. We’re on our way to deal with him.” He answered, his tone implying he wasn’t looking forward to what might come.

“He’s to die then.” More a statement rather than a question.

Jon sighed and looked off into the distance, “Aye, but he swore an oath and broke it knowing the consequences, justice must be delivered.”

“I know, doesn’t make it any more pleasant.”

“No. Well I’d better help Bran saddle up. I hope to see you later Dany.”

“Yes me too, goodbye Jon.”

With that, Jon walked off to help little Bran Stark onto a horse.

\--

It was well into the evening when she saw Jon come back. She told herself she wasn’t eagerly waiting for him. She was. When they came closer, she noticed that he had a furry white bundle in his arms.

Jon dismounted with the creature in his arms, its head peeking out to reveal a tiny white wolf. When he spotted her, he smiled and made his way over. “Dany, I made a new friend I’d like for you to meet.”

Just then the furry creature peeked its head out from Jon’s arms and yawned before taking a good look at her. _ This is the cutest thing I will ever see in my entire life. _“Oh! What an adorable little dog!” Dany beamed.

“Not a dog,” Jon corrected, smiling proudly, “Ghost here is a direwolf.”

“No way! You’re just lying to me, they don’t come south of the wall.”

“That’s what I thought too, but it seems some made it through, along with his siblings.”

“Siblings!? There’s more?” _ Surely there cannot be more of these cute little wolves running around. _

“Yes, one for each of the Stark children and myself. We found them still surrounding their dead mother. Lord Stark decided that we could keep them should we care for them ourselves.”

“Well I do hope that I will be seeing more of Ghost around here. He’s far too cute to be kept inside.”

“Aye, I’ll make sure to bring him with me whenever and wherever I can. Got to make sure he is trained and capable of behaving himself for when he is fully grown.”

Dany could see them now, Jon with a sword in hand and Ghost by his side. An intimidating and deeply exciting picture that she would save for later. She just knows that Jon will train Ghost to be the perfect companion. She isn’t quite sure just how long direwolves live for, but she knows they will be with each other for years to come. _ Gods I’ve known the pup for a minute and I’m already jealous of him. I think I would give anything to be by your side always. We could settle down, move into a nice little home, I could share Jon with Ghost I guess… _

When the little wolf starts to squirm uncomfortably in Jon’s arms, she breaks out of her thoughts.

“I think he could use some food, would you like to join us?” Jon asks.

Dany made a noise of excitement which had her feeling incredibly embarrassed. “I would love to come!” _ Gods, at least try to maintain some semblance of control. _

Walking off towards the kennels, she thought back to the kiss she gave Jon and was immediately left feeling nervous. _ He hasn’t said anything about it, that’s good right? No! It’s horrible, he must be so uncomfortable right now! _ She took a quick peek out of the corner of her eyes to help her see any outward signs of awkwardness on his face but found none, only a soft smile and eyes she could only guess were filled with contentment. _ Maybe not, perhaps he did enjoy it. Gods he did! Eeeeek! _

“What’s got you so chipper then?” Jon asked noticing that she was sporting a wide smile, which she immediately schooled back to be more reserved.

“N-nothing, absolutely nothing, I’m just excited about my new wolf friend is all.” Dany quickly stated, rather pleased with her recovery.

“Ah, I don’t think so, something else is definitely going on in there.”

_ You know what Jon Snow, I’m gonna let you know exactly what I’m thinking about. _ “Fine, I was thinking about how nice your face felt on my lips.” _ NO, NO, NO! That’s too much! Youfoolyoufoolyoufool. _

He was taken aback by her surge of confidence, stopped in his tracks and was left completely red. “O-oh, um, uhhh, well, I quite liked the feel of your lips… I-I mean I appreciated it very much.”

They had both stopped now and were staring right into each other’s eyes with neither breaking the silence that has enveloped them. She felt herself leaning up on her toes to reach his lips and noticed he was also lowering his face to meet hers. Time slowed, her heart beating out of her chest. Until a hungry wolf pup yipped and brought them both back to reality.

Taking a quick step back, Dany fumbled for the correct words to bring her out of the current awkwardness of their situation. “Well,” cough, “we should be heading ba-”, however before she could finish she found herself with Jon’s lips planted eagerly onto hers, leaving her dumbstruck for a split second before she shut her eyes and reciprocated the kiss. 

She was in absolute heaven, nothing had ever felt better than this. If this was the culmination of her life and she would find herself dead on the floor due to over excitement, she would die a happy young woman. The kiss wasn’t the perfect one she imagined, with both parties being quite clumsy and inexperienced, but she could not bring herself to care in the moment, it was perfect enough for her. Acting completely on instinct, she all but thrust her tongue into Jon’s willing mouth, causing him to release a groan of satisfaction that made her insides flutter. 

Clutching a confused Ghost in one arm, Jon brought his other hand to her waist to pull her against him, and she happily allowed herself to be brought into his embrace. She wrapped one arm around his neck and used her hand to cup his face. A few seconds later they broke apart, both trying to reclaim breath stolen by the other. 

Panting, Jon managed to speak, “Well, that was, umm…” He couldn't finish as he was struggling for the right words.

“The best thing ever?” She finished.

“Yes I’d have to agree.” He replied, completely satisfied with her assessment.

“Would you like to do it again?”

“Absolutely.” However before they could bring their lips together again, an irritated Ghost let out a whine of impatience, causing Dany to giggle. “Alright then, let’s go get you some food little one.”

Grabbing Jon’s free arm and tangling it with both of her own and leaning her head against his shoulder, she let Jon lead them to their original destination, feeling like the happiest girl in the world. She had thought that the wolf had surely ruined their moment and cursed their future with perpetual awkwardness but was immensely grateful for Jon’s quick move. 

“Thank you.”

“What for?” He asks, confused, looking down to meet her eyes.

“For doing what I lacked the courage to do.”

“Nonsense, I was being an idiot and taking the biggest risk of my life.”

“Then I’m quite glad that you’re not as smart as I am.” She said, looking up at him with a bright smile. It was then that Dany began to feel something she has never really felt before, a sense of safety and belonging beside Jon. These feelings made Dany think that just maybe she was done running all over the country, perhaps she could find a home in Winterfell with Jon.

After making a quick stop at the kitchens for some chicken scraps to give Ghost, they made their way over to the kennels.

“Is he big enough to eat solid food?” Dany asked, quite curious as to how Jon would take care of him otherwise.

“I hope so, he does look old enough to try.”

After being set down Ghost turned back to look at Jon to get his sights back on the delicious morsels just waiting to be devoured. As the food is given to the wolf, he immediately dives in and destroys the meal. “Well there’s our answer then.” Jon turns to Dany and offers some of the food to her. “Here you give him some.”

Taking the chicken, she lowers the food in her hand to Ghost’s snout, who hastily eats it all while getting all kinds of slobber on Dany’s fingers. “Ugh, really Ghost? You need to learn some manners young man, it won’t do to present yourself as a sloppy little thing. I suppose I could teach you a few things.”

“Already taking on the mommy role eh?” Jon says, with a slight smirk on his face.

_ Mommy? That means Jon is daddy… Gods we have a child! A furry, barking child, but still a child! Admittedly I was not expecting this for a few years but I can adapt. _“Well I doubt you would end up doing anything to improve his dining etiquette, so yes, I suppose I will take mommy duty.”

Jon chuckles, now looking back at the wolf, “Aye, I think you’re right. Together I think we could train Ghost up real nice.”

“I agree, he’ll behave like a prince in no time.”

“Alright he’s eaten, time for a little walk then. I have a feeling he’ll like the godswood. You coming?”

“Of course! I want to hold Ghost though.”

\--

_ The Bastard of Winterfell _

Walking side by side in the peaceful setting of the godswood, Jon let his hand linger just beside Dany’s, still unsure if he should be grabbing it or not. _ Would that be weird? I should ask her. ‘Dany, could I hold your hand?’ No, no that’s terrible. _Unable to decide he settled for just being a little closer than necessary just for the sake of being near her. Simply being in her presence was an amazing feeling in itself. 

The kiss was the result of a moment of utter stupidity, choosing Robb’s confusing advice of: ‘Just go for it,’ and ‘You’ll feel it in the moment.’ But it worked out. Perhaps Robb wasn’t an idiot after all. _ No Robb is most definitely still an idiot, this changes nothing. _ Dany’s lips were pure fire, making contact made him feel as though an inferno was blazing inside of him. He still had trouble believing that anyone could want him, let alone someone as beautiful as her. Having her around definitely complicated his plans for going to the wall, a place where he could be just another brother and bring justice to the realm, but perhaps it wasn’t a bad thing. He’s not even spent a week knowing Dany and he feels a deep connection with her. _ I just hope that she feels it too. _

Ghost seemed to be enjoying himself running around and playing with whatever sticks he could get his small jaws around. His snow white coat was looking a little brown now and Jon was not looking forward to whatever bathing the beast entailed. He would occasionally bump into Jon or Dany which never failed to rouse giggles from her, admittedly some of the most attractive sounds he had ever heard. 

“He’s such a silly little boy isn’t he? But such a playful cutie!” Dany girlishly exclaimed.

Jon looked over to see her bent down giving Ghost rather furious pets and rubs. “Aye, I’m sure in a few hours he’ll be all tuckered out, and I’ll be luggin’ him around the place.”

That had Dany looking over at Jon with a bright smile and eyes filled with joy, he was sure that he would never see a prettier sight in all his days. “Oh don’t pretend that it wouldn’t be the cutest thing you’ve ever seen, and you better get used to it because he’ll likely follow you wherever you go.”

“Well I don’t plan on carrying him all around castle black with me.” He responded, which had Dany looking at him with a confused and worried expression. _ You shouldn’t have said that idiot. _

“What? Why would he be off at the wall?”

Jon sighed, this wasn’t how he planned things to go. “I intend to take the black and serve in the night’s watch.”

Now she was on her feet closing the distance between them until she was hardly half a foot away from him, looking up straight into his eyes. “Why would you join the night’s watch? That’s for criminals, not good men like you?”

“Criminals yes, but also bastards who just want to be known as another brother and not be judged for something they cannot control.” He wasn’t a fool, he knows that his brothers would be men who have had rough pasts, but there he could forge his own future as his own man. 

“But you could do good here in Winterfell with your family too, you don’t have to run off to the wall.” If he was seeing correctly, he could almost see tears forming in her eyes as she spoke, which only caused this to be all the more difficult for him to explain.

“But here I’ll always be the bastard son of Eddard Stark, a Snow, maybe there people can see me for the man I choose to become.”

“You wouldn’t be a bastard to me! You would just be Jon, my Jon.” She replied, voice filled with sadness, breaking his heart.

The more she spoke, the less he wanted to leave Winterfell and his family behind. Leave her behind. She could be right, maybe it didn’t matter what people thought of him, as long as she saw him for who he was, perhaps he could live all the other shit. Thinking about the wall now only brought him a feeling that he would only be trading how people saw him for a deep sense of loneliness. Now he knew that if he left Dany, never to gaze upon her beautiful face and mesmerizing violet eyes again, he would never forgive himself for sacrificing what could have been.

“You’re right. I shouldn’t leave.”

Dany looked at him with wide eyes that showed how hopeful she now was. “Really? You mean it?” She asked, voice quickly regaining its strength, “You’ll stay?”

He looked back at her with a small smile forming on his face that he couldn’t stop, “Yes Dany, I mean it. I’ll stay at Winterfell.”

She immediately rushed forward removing all distance between them in a crushing hug that almost left him breathless. He wrapped his arms around her and held her lightly. “You can do better than that Jon.” He laughed before quickly tightening his hold on her making her squeal in delight. 

Using her hands to push against his chest, she gave herself just enough room to look up into his eyes with her lips parted in a silent request for him to close the gap between them. He was more than happy to oblige and met her in a slow and passionate kiss. The same fire he felt in her lips before made its triumphant return and warmed his entire being until it felt as though the chilly air was gone completely. He felt her tongue grazing his lips in another silent plea for entry, and once again he gave her what she desired, meeting her tongue with his own, causing her to give a rather loud moan. _ Fuck, I need to hear that again. _ And he did, quite a lot, which also made his lower regions fairly excited. _ Oh gods, I really hope she can’t feel that. _

Deciding it would be for the best, he broke apart after a few more seconds, causing Dany to sport a cute pout. “We should probably get moving, don’t want people to get worried now.” He decides.

“I guess you’re right. Okay Ghosty, let’s go!” She yells cheerily to the excited direwolf.

_ Ghosty? You’ve gotta be kidding me. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was I gone for awhile? Yes. Do I have an excuse? Not really. Will it take me another month to put out another chapter? Now we'll see won't we ;)


	4. IV

_ The Bastard of Winterfell _

  
  


Jon was the happiest he could ever remember being. He would walk around taller and acted more confidently. He also seemed to somehow be progressing even faster than ever before with his swordsmanship. Something that was not going unnoticed by some of his peers, as Robb was currently sat at the dining table beside his brother curiously studying his him, trying to determine what had him so happy. Although he likely already knew the answer to that. 

“I’m just gonna assume that this girl of yours is what's got you so happy lookin’ then.”

Jon gave Robb an unamused look, “So what if she is, what does that have to do with you?”

“Oh my dear little brother, It has everything to do with me, whether you like it or not. So spill it, what’s happened now? Have you fucked? You do know where to put it righ-”

“No we haven’t fucked Robb, and yes I know where to bloody put it.”

“So come on then Jonno, tell me what’s really going on.”

Deciding that he was fighting an unwinnable battle at this point, Jon decided to just let him in on his current situation. “Okay, I think things are going well for both of us right now. I like her a lot and I think she feels the same way. At least I hope so.”

“Being the pretty boy you are, I’m sure she’s head over heels for you already. But give me the meaty bits Jon! I can take it, I promise.”

Just then Theon decided it would be a good time to make his presence known and join in on the conversation between the two brothers. “What’s this about Snow and a girl?” His rather annoying voice promised endless teasing if Jon did not handle this properly.

Robb gave Jon an apologetic look, “Oh no. I’m sorry lad, you’re in for it now. I promise you I didn’t tell him anything before.”

Jon directed his attention to the ward, “What I decide to get up to doesn’t concern you Greyjoy.”

“Oh shut it, I’m sure you told Robb the same and look where that got you. Might as well get this over with buddy.”

Before Jon could say anything on the matter, the girl in question arrived with some water. “Could I get any of you something more to drink?”

Jon’s face broke out into a large smile while the other two boys were rendered quite speechless at the arrival of the brown haired beauty. However Theon, being Theon, quickly schooled his features into his signature cocky grin and made his move. “Aye, you could give me something to drink all right love.”

Jon, not having any of Theon’s shit today, intervened before things could get out of hand. “Shut it you idiot, before I beat you down right here for everyone to see.” Jon made sure Theon was done before looking over to the girl, “Sorry Dany, just some water for me will be fine thank you.”

After filling his goblet, she looked back at him with a face filled with what he almost considered adoration before quickly letting go of that idea lest he ran too far with it. “Just let me know if I can get you anything else then.” She said, her gaze never straying from Jon’s, before she walked off. 

The three watched her walk off before they quit their ogling and returned to their conversation. “Oh I’m definitely getting my hands on that by the end of the night.” Theon states, earning a growl from Jon. “What’s up with you now Snow? You already got your own girl apparently.”

“Aye I do, she would be it.” Jon returned through grit teeth.

Now Theon almost looked saddened by the news, “You’re jestin’, there’s no way she went for you, a bastard boy.” 

“I’m not jestin’ you cunt, now shut it.”

Now Robb chimes in, “Gods Jon, I’ve never seen her up close before, she’s fuckin’ gorgeous. You better not fuck this up.”

“I’m tryin’ my best, but I’m not the most experienced after all.”

Theon lets out a laugh, “You got that right Jonno.”

“Fuck off Theon.”

“Lay off him, you’re just jealous Greyjoy.” Robb said, in defence of his brother.

“Am not! Have you seen Ros? She likes me a lot too.”

“Aye, but Jon doesn’t have to pay for Dany to like him now does he?”

With no response, all the Iron islander could do was grumble. Jon couldn’t care less about other girls like Ros, none of them come close to Dany in his opinion. However, he is left to wonder about how things will go over in the future. Does he want to marry her? He knows that they’ve only been ‘together’ for a few days at this point, but they try to spend as much time together as possible and he has yet to have one single moment where he wasn’t feeling like the happiest man alive. He also knows that whatever he’s feeling for her now isn’t going to go away anytime soon, if ever. Jon never had much experience with love or kindness from people who weren’t his brothers and sisters- except Sansa -or Lord Stark, so his whole sense of love has never been the best. He has never been great at admitting his own feelings, but he knows that he definitely feels strongly about Dany. _ Do I love her? Is it too early to know? _

He wonders how she really feels. While she seemed to be a little reluctant to share much about her upbringing, she said that she has never really stayed in one place for that long. He can’t help but wonder why she has been running all over the country, not that he isn’t glad she has, it brought her to him after all. He just hopes that maybe she could stay in Winterfell. _ Who am I kidding, I would chase her all over the country just to be with her. _

Robb decides to divert the conversation elsewhere to spare Jon, and at this point, Theon as well. “So what do you lads think about that deserter and his ‘white walkers’?”

Thinking back to the execution, Jon can’t help believing that maybe the deserter wasn’t lying, crazy perhaps, but not lying. He seemed to be quite sure of what he saw and was not dumb enough to believe he had much chance of avoiding Lord Stark’s blade. But white walkers? Surely the tales are just that, tales. And if there is any of these walking dead men, the wall ought to keep them at bay, there is no way past it without going through the gates. “I don’t know what to think, and there happens to be a seven hundred foot wall between them and the rest of westeros. I think I’ll wait for some proof before making any conclusions.” Jon replied.

For once Theon seems to be on the same page as the other boy, “Aye, surely whether or not there are dead men roamin’ beyond the wall they have no place to go but further north.” 

Robb nodded his head, seemingly satisfied with their answers. “That’s what I was thinkin’, but I just wanted to see what you lot thought about it, especially you Jon, seeing as you’ll be headed off to the wall soon.” 

He didn’t know whether or not he should tell them about his change of heart regarding his future with the watch. Once again, the truth will come out eventually so he might as well get it off his chest. “I don’t think I’m going to be leaving anymore.”

Robb looks at Jon with surprised but also happy eyes, “What? You’re not leavin’? What made you change your-... Oh, OH! Jonny boy, Dany changed your mind didn’t she. Gods, you really are in love with her, aren't you.”

Jon groans, thinking about how he had almost escaped this gods awful conversation. “Piss off Robb.”

Just then, Lord Stark makes his way over to the table, providing the boy with another chance at his much needed escape, “Jon, I’d have a word with you, if you would follow me.” 

_ Fuck, what’ll this be then? _

“Of course Lord Stark, right away.” 

With that, Jon followed his father out of the hall, although he managed to catch one last thing coming from his table, “Who the fuck has violet eyes in Winterfell? And why did the bastard have to get to her first?” Theon wondered aloud.

* * *

Jon followed Lord Stark through the grounds and castle hallways until they reached the door to the Lord’s solar. Stepping inside, he tried to prepare himself for whatever the next moment may bring.

“What is it you would like to talk about father?” Jon asked, suddenly very fearful of his father’s response.

“You actually son. I’ve heard tales that a certain bastard of Winterfell has been seen with another person, and a girl at that. You can imagine how curious this new information made me.” The warden says with a warm smile, so as not to make the lad uncomfortable.

“Ugh, where have you been hearin’ this?”

“Well I’ll just say that Arya hasn’t been happy with you spendin’ less time with her for whatever your reasons may be, and she may also be following you around.”

“That little girl needs to mind her own bloody business, sneaky devil.” He grumbled.

Ned let out a chuckle, “Aye, perhaps, but now word has made it to me and I’d like to know what my son’s been up to.”

Once again, Jon decides it’s best to just get this out of the way, this talk was going to happen sooner or later. “I met this girl… things have been going well… I like her a lot… she’s very pretty.”

Another laugh comes from the warden, “I’m sure she is my boy, but tell me more about her, what’s she like then?”

“She’s really great, her name’s Dany, she’s the nicest girl I’ve ever met. She likes me for who I could be, she doesn’t care that I’m just a bastard.”

Ned lays a comforting hand on his shoulder, “I truly am happy for you Jon, I’m glad you found your reason for stayin’ here at Winterfell.”

_ How does he bloody know? _“How- how do you know I’m not leavin’?”

“Jon, if this girl you speak of, who I can tell you are quite infatuated with-”

“I’m not infatuated-” Jon interrupted, but was also cut off by his father.

“Oi, let me speak. As I was sayin’, if this girl doesn’t get you to stay, I can’t see there being any greater reason for you not to run off to the wall. There is nothing in the world like a woman’s love, it is one of the most wonderful things in life. But, if you truly are still contemplating going, don’t, for my sake at least. I’m sure Benjen has tried tirelessly to convince you stay away from the wall. So please, stay with Dany, you have an incredible opportunity on your hands here. You have the chance to marry for love, something that I cannot guarantee for my other children, certainly not Robb.”

“I’ve already made up my mind, I’m going to stay here. I don’t know what my future with Dany could look like, but I know for certain that if I turn my back on her now, I’ll never forgive myself for not taking a chance.” Jon says, looking down at the floor.

Ned gets up from his chair and makes his way over to Jon, bringing him in for a tight hug. He quickly hugs his father back and shuts his eyes tight to keep his watery eyes from overflowing. 

Ned decides to tell him just how happy he is for him, “I know you are making the right choice, I know I wouldn’t have been able to stop you from running away. I feel I’m already indebted to Dany. I would like to meet her sometime soon.”

Any worries Jon had about his father and Dany encountering each other have completely disappeared after this emotional conversation, “Of course father, I would love for you to meet her, I know you’ll come to love her like I do.” _ Oh, so I guess I am in love with her. _

The older man chuckled, “You do love her then. Aye I’m sure I’ll like her all right. I’ve never seen you this happy before, and if she’s the reason for it, I cannot be more grateful for her.” He sighed before continuing, “I know life hasn’t treated you well here Jon, but I’ve tried my best to make you feel welcomed, and I know I may have failed in that regard, but if she can do what I could not, then I will help you two as much as I can, no matter the circumstances.”

Now Jon felt escaped tears flowing down his cheeks, “Thank you, this has been so helpful for me.”

“I’m just so happy for you son. You deserve to be happy. But I’ve taken up enough of your time now, go see if you could spend some time with Dany today.”

“I will, I’ll see you later father.”

Ned lightly grabbed Jon’s arm before he could leave, “Oh Jon, just before you go, I-uh, I know I’m not the best person to hear this from but I need to say it. I just need to be sure that you make responsible decisions with her. I not saying you two cannot, well you know, but I’ll ask you to try and wait for marriage before having any children just yet.”

Jon’s face went red immediately and he struggled to think of a coherent sentence to form, “Gods, y-yes father, of course! Goodbye!”

* * *

_ Dany _

Sitting down on one of the benches at the edge of the yard, Dany contemplates her new relationship. Ever since the day in the godswood with Jon, Dany had been feeling amazing, like she had finally found her place in life and could actually look forward to the future. Things had been going great with him, he really was the kindest person she has ever met. 

She was beginning to feel guilty about her true identity remaining a secret from him. If she wanted to be with him for much longer, which she did, she would have to tell him who she truly was. _ I would love nothing more than to spend the rest of my days with him, but our families haven’t had the best history to say the least. _She knows that she can trust Jon, but would he still want to be with her if he knew? She couldn’t bear to think about what she would do if he rejected her.

She knew her feelings for him weren’t just about his incredibly good looks, travelling all over the country has allowed her to see some handsome men, but she never met someone so… good. That’s really what it was that did it for her, he was just the best person she has ever had the privilege to know. She has quite literally never heard him brag or gloat about anything ever, he treats her as if he knows she actually is a princess and he makes her feel completely safe whenever he is near, which was a feeling that was always hard to come by before. 

However, things were destined to become more complicated eventually. Constantly moving from place to place is what has allowed her identity to remain a secret all these years in her life. She can’t remember the last time her hair was her natural colour for longer than a period of a few hours, with the fear that if someone should see so much as a wisp of that infamous silver she would be discovered. Would she truly be able to stay here with him with the family that her father and brother nearly destroyed? Could she convince people that she was really no threat at all? Eddard Stark was supposed to be the most honorable man in all of Westeros, surely he could see reason and allow her to be with his son. 

Despite all the potential problems that could come from being with Jon, she was prepared to face the consequences. She has lived a life full of running away at the smallest possibility of danger, leaving her little chance for true happiness and was unlikely to ever experience it if she was going to keep living this way. These thoughts made her question her current feelings toward the raven haired boy. Was she in love with him? All signs pointed towards yes. If she was honest with herself it would most likely be impossible for any girl not to fall in love with him if they just took the time to see the real Jon Snow. A selfish part of her was glad that none took the chance though. Something she was not quite proud of but it was there nonetheless.

Then she spotted him. He was coming out of the keep when he saw her as well, flashing his intoxicating smile that he always gave her, causing her insides to leap all around her body. _ Oh yeah, uh huh, _ she thought, _ I am so in love with you Jon Snow. _ When he reached where she was sitting down, he cupped both her cheeks and drew her face in for a deep, passionate kiss. _ Where did this come from? I’m not going to complain though. _She fisted her hands in his gambeson in an effort to draw him as close as possible while also trying to keep her weakened knees from giving out. When she felt his tongue trace her lips she parted them and allowed him to plunder her mouth. Were it not for his grip moving to her waist she would surely have fallen to the ground. Hearing him groan in satisfaction had her moaning in response as their tongues danced with one another. When he finally pulled away she whimpered at the loss of contact, and struggled to open her eyes. 

_ All he was doing was kissing me! I wonder what it will feel like when he goes insi- _

“Sorry, I just couldn’t resist.” He said, interrupting her thoughts before they could get too lewd. 

She shook her head while giggling, “You never have to apologize for something like that Jon. I quite enjoyed it myself.”

“I know, you’re a very vocal kisser.” He teased.

Dany blushed, wondering just how loud she actually was. “It’s not fair when you kiss the way you do, it simply cannot be helped I’m afraid.”

“Well I think you’re pretty good at it as well. Anyway, I have good news.”

“Oh? And what would that be?” She asked, instantly intrigued.

“While this may make you nervous, I promise you that you have nothing to worry about.” He replied, only making her more curious, and as he assumed, a little nervous.

“What is it Jon?” Her voice now betrayed the way she was beginning to feel.

“My father had found out about us and he wanted to know who I was spending all my time with. I told him about you and from what I can tell he already likes you, now he wants to meet you.”

_ No, no ,no. I don’t think I’m ready for this. _

Her gaze dropped to the ground and she started to grab at her dress, “I… You were right, now I’m really nervous.” _ If only you knew… _

He brought his hand to her chin and lifted her face so he could look back into her eyes and she was met with his own looking back at her, filled with tenderness and sincerity. “Dany, I swear to you that everything will be fine. You have absolutely nothing to worry about. As long as you just be the amazing person that you are, my father will see you the way I do.”

With those words and the warmth she saw in his eyes, she was quickly calming down. _ I am still scared, but you’re worth it Jon Snow. You decided not to run away, it’s time I finally did the same. _“Okay, I’ll meet the honorable Lord Stark. I just hope I don’t make a mess of things. I care about you too much, I could not stand being forced to part with you.”

He smiled and his hand made a path down the side of her head, moving a tendril of her hair behind her ear, a simple gesture that had her fluttering inside. “Everything will work out Dany. I know it.” He brought her into an embrace, wrapping his cloak around her, shielding them both, “I’m yours.”

Her heart melted to hear the same words that she had been silently saying the moment she met him, “And I’m yours.” She replied, not hesitating for a moment to repeat after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter! It took me a while to decide where I wanted to go with this story, but I figured a few things out. If you have any suggestions, complaints, corrections, etc, please don't hesitate to let me know! This is my first story and I'm also using it to improve my writing for the future. Notice how Daenerys is no longer introduced as 'The Lonely Princess'? Could it be she finally feels differently about herself? Jon however, may take a little longer to catch up, he always was a stubborn bastard. Dany is certainly helping him out though. :)


	5. V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon learns her truth.

_ Dany _

In a few days time she would be meeting with Lord Stark. To say that she was nervous would be quite an understatement. She was eager to prove herself and show that she and Jon would do just fine with each other, but she knew the warden was no fool. Jon had kept saying that she would be okay and had nothing to worry about, but he didn’t know the full truth. _ He should know. He deserves to know. _She knew that she could trust him and had a feeling that he would accept her for who she was, but she couldn’t quell the fear residing in her.

She had decided that today would be the day that she would tell Jon who she really was. It wouldn’t be fair to him otherwise. This would give him time to digest the information and decide where they went from there. She didn’t know if she could handle him rejecting her, she had gotten so attached to him in such a short amount of time. Jon Snow truly was a dangerous man in many different ways. 

She would need to get him alone tonight, preferably in his room, the thought brought a blush to her cheeks, thinking of all the naughty things they could get up to with no one around to bother them. She had been anxious to go further with him, she just couldn’t seem to find the right moment to make a move. She was tired of waiting now though, she would take matters into her own hands. She was no fool, she knew that she was quite beautiful, she saw the boys’ stares. Surely if she used her assets to the best of her abilities she would have Jon begging for her in no time.

So she had her plans for tonight, telling Jon what is probably the biggest secret in all the seven kingdoms, and then making sweet love to him (preferably following his confession of undying affection for her, but she would settle for the love making). Her heart fluttered at the thought. She needed to get ready for him, after all she did need proof that she was in fact the last living Targaryen. She would remove the dye from her hair and wrap it so she would still remain inconspicuous. She did have her mother’s ring- not that he would know what it was- the only real physical evidence besides her appearance. Now all she needed to do was find him and drag him to his room. _ And then we will have the best coupling in history. _

She sighed, shaking her head with a small smile on her face while mumbling, “Gods get a grip Dany! If Jon heard your wanton thoughts...” _ He’d be so embarrassed and cute! _

The day was already winding down, so she had to get a move on if she wanted this to happen this night. So, setting off from the kitchens, she wandered while keeping her eyes peeled for her pretty northerner. Usually around this time he tried to get some more practice with his sword in. He never gives himself any breaks really, always needing to improve himself. Perhaps he saw it as having something of value, a validation that he was more than a bastard. That no matter what they called him or said about his status, they couldn’t strip his abilities from him. It was a shame that he never gave himself the chance to show just how good he was at it. Always afraid of beating Robb for fear that the people who look down on him may realize that their future Warden wasn’t better than the baseborn in every way possible. She would convince him to show them what Jon Snow could do someday. He and Ghost would have songs sung and tales told about their excellence. _ I’ll have to make sure I’m in those too. _She thought with a grin, for she knew she would be in them, one way or another.

* * *

_ Jon Snow _

He had finished eating his supper, sitting off in the far corner away from his family. He was disappointed when he didn’t see Dany eating or serving the tables. She was all he thought about recently and he finds that he hates being parted with her for even the smallest amount of time. It may be a little unhealthy to be this obsessed with someone but there was really nothing he could do. He saw things looking up for the first time in his life all because of this one girl, so how could he not think about her a little more than he should. 

He also couldn’t stop thinking about being with her in the most carnal of ways too. He wanted to make her feel things that only he could make her feel, claim her for his own and be claimed in return. He was no highborn lord holding a vast land or vaults with oceans of gold. He could offer her nothing but himself and he couldn’t shake the voice in his head telling him that it would never be enough, that he could never give her what she truly deserved. Because a girl like Dany deserved the world, a perfect man to call hers. Jon Snow was no perfect man and he held next to nothing to his name. He would do his best to become as close to that man as he could, to try and give her everything she deserved, to convince himself in turn that he could deserve someone like her. He would not stop until that voice in his head that planted the seeds of doubt stopped speaking for all eternity.

So there he was, about an hour after Robb and Theon had decided to call it a day and headed off to their rooms- or brothel for Theon most likely- and Jon was practicing his footwork and swordsmanship on his stationary partner. This particular dummy had been Jon’s adversary for a few days now and it was clearly on its last hours of usefulness. Fortunately for the poor dummy, Jon was just finishing up as his muscles protested all of his movements. He took one last swing at its torso and decided that he was done. 

He sheathed his sword and took a few moments to catch his breath. Turning, he only just saw the figure running at him before it was engulfing him in a crushing embrace. He couldn’t control the wide smile and rush of his arms to reciprocate the hug, lifting her off the ground and spinning her around with her laughing the whole time. He set her on her feet and looked down at her, surprised to see that the hair he loved so much was hidden under a wrap around her head. 

“I didn’t see you all day Jon, have you been hiding from me?” She asked with a mock pout on her plump lips. 

He dropped his gaze to her mouth and ran his thumb along her cheek before swiping it across her bottom lip, “I’ve been caught up with Robb all day, he said I’ve been spending too much time away from him and that a certain girl is to blame.”

She narrowed her eyes and spoke in an all too serious tone, “I think that Stark needs a little talking to, if anything you spend too much time with him and not enough with me.”

He gave her a barely controlled smirk, “That’s precisely what I told him, he wasn’t hearing it though. Are you all done for today?” He truly hadn’t had the time to seek her out today and he would love nothing more than to finish this night off with her. 

She nodded enthusiastically and her violet eyes seemed to sparkle in the moonlight, “Mmmhmm, so I think I’m going to have you all for myself tonight.” Her voice held an unnerving amount of seduction in it and Jon swallowed hard. 

“As you wish my lady, where shall we be headed this night?”

She tapped her chin, an insincere look of pondering on her lovely face. She looked back up at him with a mischievous smile and a gleam in her eyes that could almost be considered deadly. “I think your chambers should do nicely my lord.”

His heart stopped, he couldn’t believe what he had just heard. _ Did she mean to… like with me… in her… surely not. Gods I do know where to put it right? _He swallowed again, his mouth feeling drier than any Dornish desert. He used his remaining willpower to force a steadiness to his voice. “Of course, I’ll escort you there at once.”

He offered her his arm and she took it right away. He started off to his chambers, which were far too close now for his liking. He wished he had more time to prepare for a moment like this, perhaps if she let him know a fortnight in advance, that would provide sufficient time to ready himself. Chancing a glance at her now as they walked, it gave him some measure of comfort to know that she looked at least a tad nervous as well. 

They reached the door to his room and stopped outside. He looked down at her and she did seem to be more nervous than before. Perhaps she had something on her mind, he supposed. He mentally vowed that he would talk to her before any action occurred inside his chambers tonight. He opened the door and gestured for her to enter first. She wordlessly stepped inside and he took a brief glance down either side of the hall to make sure no one was watching them. 

When he entered, Ghost was sound asleep atop the furs near his hearth, and she was standing in front of his window, gazing outside. He called to her, “Dany,” She turned giving him a shy smile and he could see real fear on her face now, something was wrong. _ And here you were assuming that she would leap into your bed Snow, gods you are an arse. _He took a few cautious steps toward her, “You seem troubled, are you alright?” 

She sucked in a deep breath of air, “I… need to tell you something, I haven’t been truly honest with you… about myself.”

This confused him, _ what could she be hiding? Has she murdered someone? I’m sure they had it coming. _“What do you mean?”

She looked down at her hands, tugging on the fabric of her servant’s dress, “I have not told you the full truth of who I am, only parts of it. I fear you may turn me away once you understand who I really am.”

He closed the distance between them, grasping both her hands in one of his own and using his other hand to tilt her chin so that she was looking straight into his own eyes. He found the same fear he saw before but also spotted hope too. “Your true identity won’t change anything about the way I feel for you. You have been the best thing that has ever happened to me, I won’t be giving you up anytime soon if I have anything to say about it. Please don’t be afraid Dany, I could never hate you.”

He could see some of the tension draining from her but it was still evident and being replaced by sadness as her eyes were damp with unshed tears. She removed her hands from his and wrapped them around his waist, pulling herself to him in a desperate hug. “I can’t lose you Jon, we’ve known each other for such a short period of time and I already care for you more than anything I have before.”

He circled her body with his own arms, holding her as close as physically possible, “I swear to you that I would never leave you. I’ll be here with you Dany, now and always.” He meant it with all his heart, he couldn’t imagine a situation that would end with them parted by his own choosing. “You’ve accepted me for who I am, I promise to do the same if you’ll just let me in.”

She moved in his embrace, only enough to once again look into his eyes, “I haven’t told you my real name.” 

He drew his eyebrows together in thought, “Dany isn’t your real name?” She shook her head, “What is it then?”

She looked at him for a few long seconds, remaining silent. Just as the silence was beginning to gnaw at him, she spoke, “My real name isn’t Dany, it’s Daenerys.” She bit into her lower lip, clutching the leathers on his back tight.

“Daenerys… that’s your real name? It sounds Valyrian.” He didn’t quite understand what she was getting at here.

She nodded, “It is, but so is the name of my house.”

“Your house? What’s the name of your house then?”

She went silent once more, backing away from him and looking into his fireplace before turning back, “My name is Daenerys Targaryen.”

Jon’s heart stopped, breathing halted, his entire being seemed to cease function. “W-what? How? The Targaryens are dead, killed in the rebellion.”

“They were, but Rhaella had her daughter before she died. I was under the protection of Ser Willem Darry until after my fifteenth name day. He had taken me all over the country, waiting for the right opportunity to escape. It never came.” She lifted her hand, playing with the finger that held a silver ring, “This ring belonged to my mother, Queen Rhaella Targaryen. And I know you haven’t seen any Targaryens before, but Ser Willem always said I looked exactly like my mother did.”

He shook his head, there was no way this was the truth, “I can see it with the eyes but you don’t have the silver ha-”

Well that was about all the proof he needed really. She had taken off the strange wrap on her head and bared a head of long silver curls. _ She is a Targaryen, she’s a princess, she’s… she’s the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen in my life. _ Now showing her true appearance, she had never looked more amazing to Jon than she did now. Seeing her there with all the telltale signs of a Targaryen, he could see why they were considered the most beautiful people in the seven kingdoms. 

“Gods... you’re fucking gorgeous.” She looked at him in shock, not believing what she just heard. “I’ve never seen anything like you before.” Tears were flowing down her cheeks now, a smile began to form on her face.

“I am? You don’t care?”

“Gods no Dan- Daenerys,” The name felt exotic coming off his tongue, he could say it for the rest of his life, “If anything I want you even more now than I did a minute ago.”

“But how can you- after what my family did to yours?”

“A daughter isn’t accountable for what their family did before they were even born. I don’t hold it against you. You are one of the only people I can call a friend. You’ve come into my life so quickly and yet… I’ve never wanted anything else more in my entire life.”

For a while all they did was look at each other. Eventually Daenerys had wiped her eyes and began walking towards him with an all too enticing sway to her full hips, “So you want me then?”

_ Oh gods, oh dear gods. Have mercy, I beg you. _

He couldn’t utter a word, staring stupidly at her approaching form, which was now sporting a smirk that was far too sexy for its own good. She didn’t stop until her breasts were pressed tight into his chest, drawing a gasp from both of them. She recovered far quicker of course, “Strange, I feel as though we are both suddenly wearing far too many layers for our current environment. What say we help each other out of them hmm?” 

He gulped, nodding slowly, _ has she always been this confident? _ She took both of her hands and dragged them up his covered body before reaching the laces of his tunic. She played with them while looking to him for any signs of protest. Obviously she would find none so she began to undo them. Jon hesitantly brought his hands up her delicate curves, grabbing handfuls of her hips before continuing further up her body, making her shiver in his grasp. 

They had occasionally let their hands roam on each other from time to time when they found themselves moments of privacy in the past, but nothing like this. Both of them were exploring completely new territory here. He reached the lacing at her back and started to untangle them somewhat awkwardly but effectively enough. Dany finished her work before he did and was tugging quite forcefully at his tunic to remove it. He obliged and lifted his arms so that she could slide it off his body. She took her time taking in all the new skin on display, the hunger in her eyes only growing more and more apparent. 

He resumed his task and within a few seconds her dress was slipping down. He now saw her glorious body with only some smallclothes obscuring his view of her quim. He was at a loss for words at the sight. His hands moved themselves to her heaving chest on their own volition, dancing across her perfect breasts. He grazed one of her nipples with a stray thumb and she whimpered. He took this as a sign of pleasure and changed his tactics accordingly. He was now grabbing handfuls of her glorious bosom and kneading them. He could see her legs shaking and feared that she may actually fall over. “Jon…” she moaned, he was lifting her into his arms a second later and bringing her to the edge of his bed, where he gently placed her down. He crawled atop her brought his forehead to hers, taking the time to simply exist with her under him. 

“You’re so beautiful Daenerys.”

She tangled her hands in his raven curls and forced his mouth to hers, clashing their lips together in a heated kiss. They stayed like that for another few minutes before Jon began to make his way down her body. His kisses landing on her neck and continuing to her nipples. He latched on and began to suckle them, drawing loud moans from her. He made sure both of her mounds were attended to, not leaving one to be receiving no pleasure. Feeling adventurous, he brought his teeth to a pebbled tip and lightly bit down. She nearly screamed out when he did this but made no move to stop him. “Oh Jon, please.” 

Now it was time, he thought. He worked on her smallclothes, deftly unlacing and shoving them down her legs. She got the message and lifted her feet to remove them completely. She was now completely bare before him and knew he would never see a better sight in all his days. There sitting on his bed was a goddess, a Targaryen princess looking to him with wonder and desire. _ Seven hells… Daenerys Targaryen. _He had never heard such a beautiful name, one that sounded like it was lifted straight from songs. 

He had somewhat of a plan. He’s heard stories about how men can make a woman feel good. More specifically using your mouth to make a woman feel good. One of the perks of being sat away from the Lord’s family was that you were put near some of the more foul mouthed people in Winterfell. He had heard a guard speaking of something called ‘the lord’s kiss.’ How if a man knew how to perform it, he could reduce her to fits of ecstatic screams. He would give anything to put Dany in such a state.

Now he would keep her waiting no longer. He shifted to lay down in between her legs, his face mere inches from her core which was quite literally making him drool. He inhaled her scent, a heady thing that made his mind lose all other rational thoughts, he couldn’t control himself any longer, diving in with a long swipe of his tongue. She cried out again, not managing to contain herself. For all he knew the whole keep was hearing this. _ Good, let them know it’s Jon Snow the bastard that’s doing this to her. _

Now he was a man possessed, eagerly collecting all of her juices onto his greedy tongue. Alternating between sucking on her and dragging his tongue along her folds. “G-gods, don’t stop! I-I’m so close, I- OH!” He inserted a finger and she was done for. She peaked with a scream of his name, her body reducing to shaking mess of limbs, her breathing came short and quick. He eased off of his attentions, giving her one last swipe and then bringing himself up to lay beside her. Her eyes were closed, mouth open in a wide smile. He took some of her hair between his fingers and played with it, admiring its sheer beauty. 

She managed to come to her senses, shifting so that she was on her side facing him. “Where- how did you learn that?” Her eyes widened for a brief moment and then she was looking down at her legs, “Have you been with another girl already?” He could hear the anxiety in her voice, worried that she wasn’t his first like he was hers. 

He ran the backside of his hand down her pale cheeks and used his fingers to tilt her head to his, “You’re the only girl that has given me the time of day Dany, there’s been no one before you.”

Worries assuaged, she leaned onto him, taking one of his larger hands in between her smaller ones and linking their fingers. “Well in that case I can’t wait to see what you can do with the benefits of experience.”

He chuckled, pleased with himself that he was able to give her pleasure. He kissed her hand and got out of the bed, heading off to the corner where his belongings resided. She lifted onto her elbows, “Where are you going?” She asked with the worry returning.

“Just getting you some water,” He stopped and looked back at her with a playful smirk, “Daenerys.”

She smiled at his use of her real name, “I can’t begin to explain how good it feels to hear someone else call me that, it’s been far too long.”

“Unfortunately I think I’ll only be able to call you by your real name in private.”

“That’s alright, Dany sounds just fine coming from your lips.”

He filled a goblet and made his way back to her. She took it with a grateful smile. “I can’t even begin to imagine how hard it must have been for you all this time, running around the country because of who you are.”

“It seems we both lived lives worse off because of our names.”

“Aye, it seems so. But… if I were with you for the rest of my life I couldn’t care less what people thought of me.”

She turned her head to the side looking at him, “My name is dangerous Jon, we would always have to be looking back over our shoulders. I couldn’t ask that of you.”

He plucked the goblet from her hands and set it on his bedside stand. He then moved flush against her and cupped her cheeks, “You’re not asking anything of me Daenerys, I want this. I want you, more than anything else in the world and I’ll gladly accept any challenges that come with this.”

There were unshed tears anew in her eyes and he saw his own vision go blurry. “I thought Winterfell would be just another stop before running off to the next castle or village. Now I can’t imagine leaving you Jon, I want to be yours as you would be mine forever. I want to spend the rest of my life with the man I love.”

He kissed her, he couldn’t help it. Such a heartfelt confession made him want to keep her in this room for all eternity. He settled his hands on her hips and brought her as close as he could. “There aren’t any words that can explain how much I love you Daenerys.” 

  
  


She pushed him on his back and straddled his thighs. “Well then, are you ready?” She asked with a devious smirk upon her bruised lips.

His eyes widened, “Ready? Ready for what?”

“I think you know exactly what I speak of and I believe we’ve both waited long enough for this.” 

His gaze raked down her naked body, her dripping sex hovering above his own which was still clothed. All it would take was some mild maneuvering and he could be inside of her. The thought made his mind swim. He ran his hands up to cup her full breasts. He lightly teased her nipples and she clenched her eyes shut and moaned. “Aye Dany, I think I’m ready for you.”

She smiled and her fingers darted down and within a moment his breeches were long gone. She leaned back and took him in, humming thoughtfully at his naked form. He immediately felt a surge of self consciousness fill him, worried she might find him less than satisfactory. Those thoughts were quick to leave once she started trailing her hands down his toned middle and then gripped his throbbing length. He nearly burst right then and if the absolutely evil smile she was giving him was any indication, she somehow knew it too. She pumped it a few times in her hand. He could tell that she lacked any experience but Jon couldn’t give two fucks about that. 

Then she lifted herself up and was aiming him straight for her opening. He felt it then, the slide of his length along her velvet walls. The feeling was indescribable for him, but he could only guess what she was feeling. Her mouth was open in a silent scream, he wondered if he was causing her any pain. “Dany- oh gods- are you alright?”

She didn’t respond, taking a few moments before she was grinding along him, “Oh Jon, so good.” He breathed a massive sigh of relief now that he knew for sure that he wasn’t just hurting her. He knew that it wasn’t always as pleasurable for a girl’s first time as it was for boys. Now he just had to outlast her, _ not fucking likely at this rate. _ The pleasure was unlike anything else and he knew that he would never feel as good as when he was inside Daenerys Targaryen. He began to thrust up in time with her trying as hard as he could to make sure that she would be feeling as good as he was. She stopped moving and looked down at him with wide eyes and an open mouth that would have been funny in different circumstances. He continued for as much as his muscles were worth. 

If his lack of experience was noticeable for her, she sure didn’t show it, with her mouth wide open and loud moans escaping it. He watched her with absolute adoration, savoring the sight of her body in the heights of ecstasy so that he may commit this night to his memory for the rest of his days. 

He realized that if she remained on top she would be finishing him first and that wouldn’t do. He flipped her under him quickly, making her yelp in surprise. He resumed after a brief reprieve, pounding into her again. He licked his thumb and set it to work on her folds. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she groaned. He was coming up on his climax and if she didn’t get hers first he would- “Jon!” _ Thank the gods. _

She tightened around him, “Dany I’m, oh I’m close.”

She came down from her high, “Yes Jon, inside me.”

That did it, he could hold off no longer. But the word _ bastard _shoots through his mind and he would not allow himself to finish inside of her. He pulled himself out just in time and spilled on her stomach. Jon moved aside and collapsed onto the bed, trying to fill his empty lungs with air. Much to his relief, Daenerys seemed to be just as affected by their passionate lovemaking. He got a cloth and cleaned her of his seed.

“That was…” She trailed off and Jon found himself awaiting her next words with a new kind of fear, “better than I ever imagined.” _ Thank the gods. _ “But,” _ No, please. _“You didn’t have to pull out of me, I’ve been wanting to feel you for so long.” 

He blew out a breath, “I just- I heard them. I heard them all calling me a bastard and I promised a long time ago that I wouldn’t put my burdens on a child.”

“So you wouldn’t marry me?” She asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

“What? No, of course I would! I just don’t want people to think any less of you for being with me.”

She rolled her thigh so that it was draped across his legs and laid her body so that she was halfway over him. “I couldn’t care less what anyone thinks of me. How could I when everything I want is laying under me right now?”

He could feel himself melting, “Dany I-”

“Any child we have will know nothing but love, I won’t stand for anything less.”

He smiled down at her, “Aye Dany.”

“We don’t have to have any children yet, but you will give me some in the future, you have no choice in that regard.” While her tone was light, he could tell that she meant every word she spoke.

“Aye Dany.”

Satisfied, she settled down on his chest and trailed her hand along his body while he did the same to her. They stayed like that for a while before he broke the silence, a nagging thought tugging his brain. “Do you have to be ready in the morning?”

“I don’t think I’m needed until midday.” She looked up at him, “Why?”

“Do you think you could stay here tonight? I don’t want to part with you just yet.”

Her smile was brighter than the sun itself when she leaned up to kiss him. “I was thinking the same thing. But what about you? Won’t Robb or Lord Stark come looking for you?”

“That might just be the one good thing about being a bastard. No one really gives a shit if I’m not there.”

“In that case,” She quickly shifted so that she was once again straddling him, “I was hoping you had another few rounds in you.”

“Gods…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wasn't sure how icky to get with the smut. I tried for a conservative amount of ickyness. Hope you enjoyed!


	6. VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Truth travels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slow and steady.

_Dany_

She didn’t have much in the way of dreams that night, she just remembered having a pair of strong arms wrapped around her and feeling safe. It was also the best sleep she had ever had in her life. She couldn’t remember feeling happier and it was all thanks to the man holding her now.

She woke up with her back tight against his chest, one of his arms wrapped around her middle and the other acting as a pillow for her head. It was safe to say that she had never been more comfortable in her life. One of her hands found its way to entangle itself with his and bring it to her mouth for a kiss. She held it against her breast and over her heart.

She stayed like that for a few more minutes before she felt him waking behind her. His hold on her tightened just a bit and she felt even warmer than she already was. She managed to turn in his grasp so she could look upon his face. His hair was ruffled and his eyes were weary, but she found that she quite liked this look on his face, it was the most peaceful he had ever seemed.

He placed a quick peck on her lips and pulled back but she chased his face to get a deeper one from him. They kept it slow but passionate, taking and giving in equal measure. They parted and she tucked her head under his, smothering her face into the hollow of the neck available. Breathing him in, he smelled like he always did, giving his northern scent which had quickly turned into her favourite.

They didn’t speak at all for a few minutes, but the silence was a comfortable and warm one. She was beginning to think he fell back asleep when he spoke, “Never thought I’d wake up with a princess in my arms.”

She giggled, never really considering herself a true princess, never feeling like one anyway. Though Jon certainly made her feel like the most wonderful girl in the world. “I certainly hope you didn’t go through all this just to say you’ve bedded royalty Jon Snow.”

She felt his fingers trailing across her back, dancing across the expanse of skin and leaving goosebumps in their wake. “Never Dany, you’ve always been a princess to me.”

At his words she felt her heart melt and she couldn’t contain the sob that escaped her throat as she tried to bury herself further into his embrace. “You can’t be saying such things to me, I’ll never be able to leave your arms.”

A light laugh escaped him and she could hear the smile in his voice, “You’re not exactly giving me any reason to stop.”

“How could I when you keep me all warm like this?”

He maneuvered so that he could place a kiss on her head and look to her eyes, “You’re making me feel the same way, I wish we never had to leave my bed.”

She turned to look outside and noticed that the sun had just cleared the horizon. They had some time yet. She pushed him to his back so she could lay herself on top, finding comfort in the new position and stretching her stiff limbs. She supposed Jon was feeling bold when he took a handful of her arse and gave it a good squeeze, forcing a gasp out of her, but she rather liked his hands on her body. She knew her own would never be enough again, not after his had so thoroughly explored every dip and curve of her figure. “Feeling appreciative?”

He looked down at her and hummed in, well, appreciation, “I happen to be fairly certain you’re the most beautiful thing to be placed on this world. I’m only a man, and with you so close, I simply can’t resist.”

She smiled at him, taking her turn to run her paws along his chest. “I’m having a similar problem it would seem.”

It was quiet for another moment and he turned more serious, “We’ll be meeting with my father tomorrow.”

She felt the same nervousness that she was feeling the past few days seep back inside her, “Yes, I’ll have to dye my hair again I suppose.”

He stopped for a moment, a thought working its way around his mind, “Do you plan on letting him know who you are?”

She felt a familiar nervousness creep through her, “I don’t know, I suppose I should… but, what If he can’t forget what my family has done to yours?”

He reached down and grasped her hand in his, “My father will see that you aren’t your father and that you are not responsible for the actions of your family. I know he will, but if it comes down to it, we can leave and find another place to call home.”

She nodded and squeezed his hand tighter, “Okay, we’ll do it then. But I won’t lose you because of this Jon, you have to promise me, I know what living without you is like and I don’t want that ever again.”

“You won’t,” he brought her face to his, their lips just a hair away, “I promise.” They kissed for a lifetime, their own little eternity. She kissed him until she felt one of his tears mingle with her own, and then she kept on kissing him.

She’s heard people say that nothing lasts, but she can still hope that they might. Because if they do, she doesn’t really care what else happens along the way. How could she, when she gets to have Jon Snow’s arms around her at night to keep her warm, his lips on hers driving all worry away. If this is what the rest of her days could look like, well, she’s never imagined anything happier in her entire life.

* * *

She forced herself to crawl from bed shortly after, making sure to give him a show before she dressed, patting a sleepy Ghost on the head and making her exit. The wrap secured on her head, she attempted to move as quickly as possible without attracting unwanted attention. She turned her head behind her while she was moving to make sure no one was seeing her. When she turned around she was met with the quizzical face of one Robb Stark.

“Dany? What are you doing around here this early?” He asked, a little confused.

Her heart was racing in her chest, she had to come up with something, “Oh I was just um, you know, exploring.” He shouldn’t be here! Jon told me he never wakes this early!

He didn’t say anything for a moment, just looked at her until directing his gaze the way she came. Before she knew it, a smirk was on his face. _Nononononono, you haven’t figured it out, you couldn’t possibly know._

“You didn’t happen to be exploring my brother’s room did you?” _Shitshitshit. He knows. Gods fucking damnit._

“Of course not! That would be absurd!”

He crossed his arms, looking way too pleased with himself, “I think that’s exactly what you were-”

She stepped right into his face, her index finger pointed sharply into his chest as she was giving him the nastiest glare she could muster, “Well you shouldn’t go around assuming things Robb Stark, it could get you in some serious trouble you know.”

He was absolutely gobsmacked, “N-no, of course not. Of course you’re right, I’m terribly sorry, I must ask your forgiveness my lady.” His response was rushed out incredibly fast and his voice was filled with his newfound fear. Serves you right ‘Lord Stark.’

She didn’t give him a reply, she simply ‘hmphed’ and continued on her way. The young lord was left standing in the hall collecting his bearings and she could faintly hear the beginnings of a prayer to the old gods.

Well, despite her impressive display, Robb now knew what she and Jon had got up to last night, and really, she didn’t care. They would all find out soon enough anyway, so his early discovery was just something she would adjust to.

She made it to her room and bolted the door behind her, moving to reach under the bed where she kept her dyes, but just as she was about to grab them, she halted, deciding that it would have to wait until after they met with Lord Stark. She was looking forward to the day when she would no longer need to make a trip to the markets to purchase the stuff. Maybe people wouldn’t even give her a second glance anyway. For all they knew, house Targaryen was a thing of the past.

* * *

_Jon_

He stayed in bed a few minutes after she left, a small smile remaining while he thought about her. He missed her before she even left his arms though, as soon as she told him she had to get going. He prayed they could soon have a bed without one of them having to worry about leaving before anyone knew they shared it. It would be so much easier and maybe they could have some days where they did nothing at all, never even lifting the covers off of their- definitely naked- bodies and he could just look at her for hours on end. He could have paradise in his own room. But with her confession the night before, he knew it could never be that easy. If word got out, she would be the most wanted person in the country. King Robert would surely send men to finish her. _Fucking try._ Whether it be a single Assassin or a whole army, he would kill them all before they laid a fingernail on her. He would keep training his body and mind to be the best damn swordsman Westeros has ever known. She was his duty now, and an honorable lad like himself would never fail his duty.

Three quick knocks on his door had him breaking out of his thoughts. However before he could even sit up it bursted open, leaving none other than Robb fucking Stark standing in his doorway, smug grin on his face despite sweat running down his temple and his face paler than he had seen in a while.

His brother shut the door and paced back and forth about his room. After stewing for a while, he turned to Jon. “You lucky cunt you. You did it. I never thought I’d see the day. You’re always talkin’ about never making anymore bastards so I thought you would just keep it in your pants for the rest of your life at the wall. But fuck that eh, not when you got her under your furs. Gods I can’t even blame you one bit too. She’s definitely a stunner, oh fuck Theon will be livid! He wouldn’t stop talking about her, you know. Saying he’ll steal her one way or another but nope, you’ve hooked her now eh? No way she was escaping. Deep down I think I always knew you could be an absolute predator if you tried, all you needed was some good advice. You have no idea how happy I am for you brother… So what was she like then?”

He managed to get all that out in a single breath and was therefore left gasping for air as he looked at Jon waiting for his response. “You gonna let me throw some fucking pants on Robb?”

He turned away, “Right.”

He climbed out of bed, put the rest of his clothes on and told him he could turn back around. “So why were you sweating and pale looking when you got here?”

Robb looked to the floor and rubbed at his nape, “I uh… ran here.”

“You ran here?”

“I did.”

“You run into Dany?”

“I did.”

Jon let out a chuckle, “She can get feisty eh?”

Robb nodded, “Aye, scared me half to death with one sentence. Seems like a keeper to me brother.”

“She is.”

“You’re looking fuckin’ happy that’s for sure. It looks good on you. Believe it or not I actually envy you now. You get to be with someone you got to fall in love with all on your own. I’ll have to be happy with whoever father decides for me.”

“Father will make sure the choice is right. Besides, I’m sure all the prettiest ladies will swoon as soon as Robb Stark, the young wolf, so much as looks at them.”

Robb smiled, his usual confident self returning, “You bet your arse they will. I’ve heard talk of the Tyrells making a trip up north, maybe I’ll bag me Margaery. She’s said to be the most beautiful in the land.”

Jon chuckled, “Aye, she won’t stand a chance.”

They smiled at each other until the young Stark gave his brother a light shot to the shoulder, “Alright, enough of this happy shite, get out of bed so I can kick your arse.”

\--

The day had gone by and it was finally time for the two of them to meet with Lord Stark. He was terrified and he could only imagine what Dany would be feeling right now. He swore to himself that no matter what came out of this that nothing would change between them. He would go wherever he needed to so that they could remain together.

She was waiting for him by the broken tower, standing just outside the doorway. Dressed in her usual servant's garb only she still wore her headwrap. With what they planned on telling his father, they would need all the proof possible.

As he neared her, he could clearly see just how nervous she was, her breathing rapid, hands clutching shakily at her dress, he wished he could soothe it all away. However it would be hard when he was feeling little better than her. When she saw him, he made sure to flash what he hoped would be a bright and confident smile. Thankfully she managed to give him a small but genuine one in return.

When he reached her, he took her hands in his and brought them to his lips for a kiss, her eyes tracking the whole movement. “We’re together no matter what Dany, I gave you my word and I won’t go back on it.” He swore, needing to give her any bit of reassurance.

Her eyes closed and she sucked in long breaths. Seconds passed and she reopened them, while she was still nervous, he could see that she at least looked a little better. “As long as we’re together Jon.”

She linked her arm with his and they started toward the keep. Their pace was leisurely and the closer they got the tighter Dany’s grasp was on his arm. They turned a corner and he saw Arya running about with a stick in hand. She saw the two and her mouth immediately flat, eyes narrowed in examination. Dany must’ve noticed too as she drew in a harsh breath. But then his little sister began to smile and rush towards them.

She made it to them panting, “You’re Jon’s lady! I’ve seen you two together all over the place kissing all about!”

Jon was left speechless and he looked down at Dany to see a massive blush across her cheeks as she rushed to speak, “Yes I’m Jon’s…” She trailed off, looking up to him with a shy smile, “lady. And you’re Arya Stark, Jon’s been telling me all about you, that you will be a knight and that you’re also his favourite Stark.”

Arya gasped and with a startled look, she turned to Jon, “He has?” She asked, but before either could confirm or refute, “Gods I knew it! I have to tell Robb, I’ll see you later!” And without any more words, she was off, no doubt to find her siblings and tell them the good news.

Jon groaned, “I’ll never hear the end of that.”

She laughed, “Well on the bright side, that’s one Stark down.” To which he agreed, a rather important one too, because she was his favourite after all.

“Aye, you’ll be through them all in no time.”

They continued on until they were well into the keep and were approaching the Warden’s solar, stopping at the guards posted outside. “We’re here to meet with Lord Stark.” Jon said, and thankfully these two men actually liked him, letting them pass without any hassle.

Upon reaching the door, he spared a quick glance at Dany, seeing her nod to him, he knocked twice and was received by a deep northern voice, “Enter.”

He opened the door and was never more nervous to see the face of his father in his life.

* * *

_Eddard Stark_

So this was it then, he would finally get to meet the lass who had stolen Jon’s heart. To say he was excited would be putting it mildly, the girl had single handedly stopped him from going to the wall. He felt he owed her a great thanks and his blessing was the least he could offer. When the door slowly opened to reveal the young man’s face, Ned gave a kind smile and gestured with his hand to enter the room. He was surprised to see that his son was looking a lot more nervous than was expected of him. Ned had tried to make it clear that he would be nothing but happy for the couple no matter what. He had no interest in making him scared about this.

However when Jon stepped aside and he saw the girl’s face his heart stopped. He swore it was like seeing a ghost. It had been years but he could never forget a face like that. When he saw the eyes he started to think that maybe he was going insane, there was no way that Jon had somehow found a youthful Rhaella Targaryen. While it was a certain dornish woman that held his affections during the tourney of Harrenhal, he and his family had met with the Targaryens a number of times over those days and he would be a fool to deny that Rhaella was one of the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on. He put his mind in check and forced himself to maintain his calm and kind demeanor, he was just being foolish after all.

“I’m very glad that I was finally able to meet you two, I was more than a little curious as to who had enraptured my son. Please have a seat.”

They took their seats in the chairs on the opposite side of his desk, neither speaking a word, the only sound coming from the cracking of the fire still lit in the hearth. Jon cleared his throat and began the introductions, “Father, this is Dany.” The lad’s voice was strained as if he was having no small amount of difficulty, something that both amused and slightly unsettled the older man.

The girl spoke, her voice soft yet he could tell it was a little pinched, “It’s an honor to meet you Lord Stark.”

He smiled at her, “The honor is mine Dany, I’m sorry I made you two wait so long, believe me when I say that I was quite eager to meet you after all the good things Jon had told me.”

He was pleased to see a genuine smile show itself on her face, “I’m quite fond of your son Lord Stark, I only have good things to say about him.” The young couple exchanged a heated glance and it was clear to see that they were equally enamored with one another. He wondered how Jon was able to pull this off. He certainly didn’t go around chasing around all the pretty girls like he’s seen Robb doing.

He waited until they directed their attention back to him, which took a little longer than he was anticipating. “I’d hope so, although I am a little shocked to be honest, this lad was the last person I expected to be caught up in this type of business. Now enough of all-”

“Father,” Jon cuts him off, looking back at the young woman to his side nervously, “there is something that we need to tell you. It’ll be a lot to take in, but I’m asking you to keep an open mind.”

_Gods he’s done it hasn’t he, gone off and already gotten her pregnant. I tried to tell him._ He looked between the two, “Did you two… is she…” He trailed off, feeling a little awkward trying to get his words out.

She shook her head, a blush quickly forming on her cheeks, “No no, not… that. I don’t know how to explain this without sounding insane.” Dany turned and sought out her partner's eyes and Ned could tell she was trying to summon the strength to say what she needed to. Jon reached over and laced their hands together, giving her a nod. “I only just told Jon this recently, I knew that he deserved to know before things went too far, and now, I think it’s only right that we let you know as well.” She closed her eyes briefly, steeling herself for what she was able to tell him, “I have been living my whole life going by ‘Dany’. That is not my real name,” She stopped talking while she began to undo the wrapping that was secured around her head. Once the wrap fell, he felt breathless for the second time since he had been with the two. The cloth dropped to reveal flowing locks of silver hair. He was now looking at Rhaella reborn, younger than he had ever seen her, but there was no doubt that his memories didn’t hold up. “My real name is Daenerys Targaryen.”

He couldn’t breathe, the shock was threatening to make him pass out. She had died, along with the child. This can’t be possible. The body of Rhaella Targaryen was presented along with a lifeless babe, stillborn just like her other children. Viserys had been discovered earlier, died of sickness on the run. He remembered standing in the throne room, Robert moving to inspect the bodies closely. He had not said anything, which had completely surprised Ned at the time. He hated the Targaryens more than anything and when those two were dead in front of him, he showed no joy, no relief, just… pity. He ordered them to be burned, giving them a true Targaryen ceremony.

_Ned had followed him afterwards, “Robert, are you alright? You seem troubled.”_

_His friend had looked at him then, no emotion showing on his face, “I thought I hated them all. I thought that once they were all gone I would…” He looked out to the sea, the waves crashing against the rocks below. “My grandmother was a Targaryen. I don’t have many memories of her, but I can still picture her face. All I could see when they brought her in… Rhaella never deserved this. She never wanted to marry that monster. Rhaegar, he stole Lyanna, she’s dead because of him, I don’t regret killing him after what he did. But Rhaella…” The young king closed his eyes, taking slow and deep breaths, “The Targaryens are gone, and now house Baratheon sits on the iron throne.” He shook his head, clenching his fists by his sides, “I need some fucking wine.”_

_Ned watched him walk off the whole way, once Robert turned a corner Ned looked back in the direction of the throne. That chair certainly didn’t look comfortable, and he had a feeling the crown would sit heavy on his friend’s head._

_He wondered if he could ever show the same sympathies toward little Daeron._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Robert is a little ooc in this one.

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic so take it easy eh? I also have not read much of the books so this is more or less purely based off of the show. Was inspired by LustOnMyFingers' "The King's Servant" (pretty neat give it a read) and was bored so I thought why not. :)


End file.
